


Let's Get Lost Together

by emilymarie (by_emilymarie)



Series: Random Kpop One Shots [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Being Lost, Carnival, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what to put here just read it please, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_emilymarie/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Summer is ending and the carnival is in town.





	Let's Get Lost Together

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Our local carnival came around once a year to signify the end of the summer. It was usually populated by parents and their children who wanted one last hoorah before school began. There were also plenty of teens around, already dreading the rest of the school year with their friends.

Then there was the subsection of people that came because it was simply a tradition. And that is exactly why Dowoon and I were walking hand in hand looking at all the rides.

“Should we get ride tickets? Will they let us on?”

I shrugged, “I mean if we pay for the tickets they can’t not let us on.”

We walked around the rides again, making a note of how many tickets we wanted, before going to purchase 10 tickets each.

We waited for the lines to die down a little before getting in line for the tilt-a-whirl. I leaned my back against Dowoon as people spun around laughing. His arms wrapped around me and I let out a sigh, “I’m happy we still came this year.”

I felt his chin resting on my head, “I am too. It’s nice seeing all the kids running around again.”

“Remember when those two kids kept running into your legs?”

He pushed us forward as kids started piling out of the ride, “Don’t remind me. I’m still haunted by that mom yelling at me to stop knocking over her kids.”

I laughed, “It wasn’t even your fault.”

“It wasn’t!" He threw his hands up and slumped against me, "It’s not my fault your children were running around and people weren’t keeping an eye out for them. That’s not my responsibility.”

“She was really upset that you didn’t feel worse about it.” We quietly watched the ride spin round and round, smiling at all the squealing children. I looked up at Dowoon and reached up to caress his cheek, “I love you.”

He held my hand and laughed, “Good because I love you too.” He squeezed my hand, “What do you want?”

I grinned, “Honestly, everything. Mostly the fried stuff though.”

We gave up three of our tickets and picked out a cart, “Let’s grab something after this then.”

We pulled down the safety bar and waited in anticipation, definitely feeling like the oddballs as we saw all the kids on the ride. “We’re old.”

“But young at heart.”

“But we still look old.”

He threw his arm over my shoulder and brought me into his side, “Do you really care if a bunch of 12-year-olds think you’re old?”

“I know I’m supposed to say no but I kind of do.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“I don’t want to even look at a fryer for the next month.”

“I told you you’d regret it. There’s only so much fried food one can eat in a sitting.”

I leaned my head against Dowoon’s arm as the final fireworks shot off, “I am ready to sleep away this food baby.”

I felt Dowoon’s hand in mine as we started walking with the crowd out of the carnival but we made a left as we got to the streets. Most people walked straight towards their cars, only a handful of people were walking home.

Which is what we usually did but we should’ve turned right. I yawned when I looked up at Dowoon, “Where are you taking me?”

“On a little walk under the stars.”

“Someone’s feeling romantic,” I looked around us and realized how empty it was. A light chuckle escaped past my lips, “Or murder-y.”

Dowoon grinned, “I would never!” He squeezed my hand and pulled me closer. He bent down and whispered, “Too many people would suspect me. I’d never get away with it.”

I hit his arm but started laughing anyways. I shoved him away and crossed my arms, “You are terrible.”

“But you love me.”

“I only said that so you’d buy me food!” I laughed and ran down the street, promptly getting lost as Dowoon struggled to catch up.

His hand landed on my shoulder, his chest heaving when he sent me a glare. “You suck.”

“Dowoon, do you know how to get home?” I looked around at the unfamiliar streets as Dowoon struggled to catch his breath.

He rolled his eyes, “Real funny.”

I shook my head, “I’m not kidding Dowoon, I don’t know how to get home. I don’t remember where I turned.”

Dowoon slowly turned in a circle before letting out a sigh, “I’m not sure either. But I think I have an idea.”

He took my hand and we started walking together again, this time in silence. I stole a glance at him but his face remained stoic. I felt myself grow frustrated at his silence so I broke it myself. I pulled on his hand, “Are you mad at me?”

I felt his hand let go of mine and thought that he really was upset that I got us lost. But then I felt a weight on my shoulder, “I’m really not, I just need to figure out the best way home.”

“I’m sorry, I got carried away with the running.”

His hands stopped me as he gripped my shoulders, “It’s fine. We’re just on a late-night stroll and decided to take the scenic route, no big deal.”

After a couple minutes of walking, the streets slowly started to become more familiar. It felt like we would be at our street in no time at all. A small chuckle suddenly escaped Dowoon and I was quick to look at him, “What’s so funny?”

His ears were a shade of pink as he spoke, “Everyone’s already in their houses so it’s like we have the streets all to ourselves.”

“I thought we already discussed that everyone would suspect you if I suddenly died.”

But he just shook his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pulled me out of the shadows and into the glow of a street lamp, “No one will see if I do this.” And he stole a kiss, leaving me in pure shock as he bolted to the next lamp, “It's your turn, come and get me!”

I blinked a few times before registering the challenge. Dowoon was never much into PDA and neither was I but no one was watching us. It was weirdly exciting seeing him like this under all the stars. I slowly approached him and spotted our house just a couple yards behind him. An idea sprouted in my mind and I smiled as I got closer to him.

“It’s my turn to do what exactly?”

“To do something you wouldn’t normally do.”

I nodded and stood up on my tiptoes, leaning closer to his face. I placed a hand on his shoulder for balance and whispered, “Your wish is my command.” I quickly pulled his hood over his head and ran for the house. “In your dreams maybe!”

I heard the slapping of feet behind me as I walked up to the door. Before I could even reach for the handle, Dowoon was spinning me around and holding my gaze. He looked ready to speak when I decided to lean forward and kiss him.

“Happy now?”

He rolled his eyes but he was smiling, “Just get inside already.”

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
